


Incandescent

by Cocoa_N_Donuts



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, The sexual tension between two women who sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_N_Donuts/pseuds/Cocoa_N_Donuts
Summary: A weapon is an extension of one's body.And Beatrice's sword was at her neck, on her chin, gentle, contemplative, caressing like a finger would.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 23
Kudos: 230





	Incandescent

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting for my code to load, so here you are. Enjoy and please let me know what you think~

_Incandescent: (Adj.) full of strong emotion; passionate._

  
  


It came as a surprise, 'Time for your test, Ava.' 

'What?! Why do I have a test? A pop quiz? "How to hold a sword 101"? How different would it be from us sparring together again?'

'For one, I won't be the one testing your abilities. For two, we need to know if you're good enough to progress to the next part of your training. For three... Good luck.'

Ava blinks at her in surprise, 'Wow, who are you and what have you done to grumpy Sister Lilith?'

Lilith smirks as she leads Ava down the corridor of the Cat's Cradle, 'You're going to need it.' 

When they reached the main hall, there already was a crowd present. Eager sisters have already gathered around the mat, waiting to witness the new Halo-Bearer's first trial. 

Camila was there, flashing her a smile and a thumbs up. Mary was, too. Only she had a shit-eating smirk on her face that immediately put Ava on her guard. Warily, she searches the crowd for Beatrice as she approaches and steps into the training area, only to come up empty.

She vaguely registers her opponent at the weapon rack already, picking her blade, but she's still looking for Beatrice because it's _her_ reaction that Ava falls back on, without fail, every time.

'Pick your weapon, Halo-bearer.' Her opponent announces in a beautiful British accent. 

Ava's attention snaps to her opponent.

It was Beatrice facing her with a sword, in a Japanese training _gi_ adapted for an OCS nun.

'Oh, no.' Ava murmurs, but the hall was so quiet that it almost reverberated through the ancient stone walls.

There was a snicker from the crowd (sounding suspiciously like Mary's), and while Beatrice doesn't smile, her honey eyes warm and glimmer with amusement.

'You're going to trounce me, Bea. This isn't a test, this is a public humiliation,' Ava whispers so that only Beatrice would be able to hear her. 'Isn't Catholicism about being kind? Peace loving? What would Jesus or Mother Mary say?' 

Beatrice's eyes sparkled further, and there was a hint of a smile on the edges of her lips, but her next words rang clear, 'Pick your weapon, Halo-bearer.' 

Having no other foreseeable option, Ava goes up to the weapon rack and picks a blade that had the most similar grip and balance to the Divinium sword she was supposed to train with. Running her finger against (not along!) the sharp edges, she realised that they could do serious damage with these weapons.

'These are sharp.' Ava pointed out, 'what if we hurt each other?' 

Beatrice's smile was slight, polite, but Ava's spy-Bea senses caught just a hint of challenge and cockiness to it. 

She shrugs, 'Your neck, you're not going to accidentally hurt me, but I might.' 

Bouncing on her toes a little to hype herself up, Ava steps up to the mat, 'Okay Sister B, hit me with the test.'

Ava returns Beatrice's bow.

Beatrice nods, 'What have you learned in the course of your training with Sister Lilith?' 

It was one of Lilith's first lessons.

'Phase if you can't block or dodge.' 

Beatrice was _fast_. Even with the halo, Ava barely had time to _register_ Beatrice's move, let alone react before the flat side of her blade hits Ava's forehead with a dull _thunk_ , delivering a message so succinctly and accurately without speaking a word.

'Dead.' Beatrice announces, and Ava could only stare in wonder at the woman, simultaneously awestruck and slightly turned on.

_As Sherlock would say, the game is afoot._

They separate, Beatrice not pressing her victory or advantage, and Ava rubs the spot where Beatrice had hit her. It hadn't hurt, but it still stung her pride.

'What else?' Beatrice asks.

Ava kept her silence longer this time, circling Beatrice, and Beatrice allowed her all the time she needed.

Ava thinks back to Lilith's lessons, and tries to get a feel for Beatrice's openings and strengths. 

Ava feints, making a sharp movement, and… There, Beatrice instinctually covers her left ribs. Ava strikes out, feinting for Beatrice's right side, while aiming for her left ribs. 

'Watch your opponent, feel out their weaknesses.' Ava answers, expecting to make contact, but instead, Beatrice sidesteps behind her, and she feels the flat of a blade against her neck and freezes. 

'Dead.' Beatrice almost cheerily announces before disengaging.

Beatrice has been toying with her and enjoying it, barely concealing her glee at annihilating Ava on the training mat.

Ava narrows her eyes, having never suspected Beatrice to have a sadistic streak in her, and definitely more than a little turned on by Beatrice's grace.

They reset, going to their respective places when Beatrice twirls her blade in a move that clearly spoke of an expertise with them.

'Show me what you have learnt.' 

In that moment, Ava knew she wasn't winning or passing the test by playing fair or by using skills Lilith had taught her. She simply was outmatched.

_Time to play dirty_ , Ava thought, and her body relaxes along with it. 

Beatrice's eyes light up the moment she did, and she brightens with an imperceptible, yet almost visible rush of excitement.

Ava realised she was wrong when she thought Beatrice was sadistic. No, Beatrice, as holy and pious and obedient as she would like to think herself to be, loves the thrill of a good spar, and Ava plans on giving her a fight she will remember for the rest of her life. 

'What else have you learned?'

This time, Ava was ready to make her counter attack. 

'I have learned that defence is the best offence.' 

No, Lilith had not taught her that, but she had taught Ava that knowing your enemy, and knowing yourself wins you a thousand battles.

And if there is one weakness of Beatrice's, it's her need to fight with honour, play by the book, fair and square.

A tiny frown flashes across Beatrice's features, but she does go on the offensive and leaps towards Ava. 

Only Ava is prepared and ready for her this time, squaring herself up and phasing right through Beatrice only to pull the other girl back with an arm across her shoulders and a blade at her neck. 

'Dead.' Ava triumphantly announces. Had it not been for their sheer proximity, Ava would never have felt Beatrice's sharp, stuttering intake of breath.

'I've also learned that getting under the skin of your enemies can be effective in more ways than one.' Ava whispers right into Beatrice's ear before letting the nun go. 

A collective _'Oh…'_ resonates through the hall until it was silenced by Mother Superion.

Beatrice had never looked more alive when she returns to her original spot. There's a flush on her face, a twinge of shyness, a barely hidden delight now. 

'What else have you learned?' 

It repeats. Beatrice asks, Ava answers, Beatrice works to prove her wrong, and Ava defends, until they were caught less in a fight, a spar, but more a conversation, a dance where they ebbed and flowed against each other (Beatrice with more ease and finesse than Ava, of course.)

'Your weapon is an extension of your body.' Ava panted.

Beatrice again moves to prove her wrong, trying to _disarm_ her. Barely, impossibly, with every muscle screaming, Ava manages to stave her off. 

Ava focused on conserving her energy, barely blocking some of Beatrice's blows, but she knows she's exhausted, and Ava slips. Beatrice pivots, dodging under Ava's stab to her right, she lifts her left leg to trap Ava's leg, steps past Ava's guard with her other foot, and punches at Ava's sternum with the pommel of the sword. 

The air is knocked out of Ava, and with her ankle still hooked on Beatrice's, all she can do is to allow the momentum to carry her and put her on her butt.

'Oof.' Ava winced a little at the impact.

'Hmm,' Beatrice hummed. 

The cool tip of Beatrice's sword gently tilted her chin up, and she was met with warm dark amber eyes swimming with entertainment and affection.

Beatrice, form elegant and perfect, panting but with not a hair out of place in her _gi_ , standing tall over her, a vision that somehow reminds Ava of an angelic choir singing. 

_Your weapon is an extension of your body._

And Beatrice's sword was at her neck, on her chin, gentle, contemplative, caressing like a finger would.

Seeing Beatrice this open and confident sent a thrill through Ava, and it had nothing to do with the metal chill of the sword.

The moment stretched between them: intense, intimate, infinite…

Incandescent. 

'Dead.' Beatrice announced, 'and passed.'

Lowering her sword, Beatrice extends her hand towards Ava; an offering.

Ava takes it. 


End file.
